


Pretty Please

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Love Confessions, M/M, Obi-Wan Has a Big Dick, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Kink, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn
Summary: And with Obi-Wan's words, Obi-Wan's mouth on sensitive skin, and the way his hand presses Anakin possessively against his body, it's all too easy for Anakin to slip up again.All too easy for him to throw his head back as his eyes fall shut and moan out, "Daddy."(Or, in which, "you're the closest thing I have to a father," goes in a completely different direction.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 33
Kudos: 266





	Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> This was only created because everyone on the obikin discord server are filthy enablers 💖
> 
> Title from the song by Dua Lipa ✨
> 
> Note: Anakin is 19 in the first part as a Padawan, and 21 for the rest of the fic.

Anakin settles more comfortably onto the couch, his eyes drifting shut. He feels utterly relaxed here, feeling so at _home_ as he lies in his and Obi-Wan's shared quarters, with Obi-Wan bustling around the room doing everyday tasks. Anakin _had_ been scrolling through his datapad, but this atmosphere just makes him feel so cozy and safe that he couldn't help but lie down and doze, listening to Obi-Wan put away clean dishes and fold laundry. 

And with their bond at the fringes of his mind, feeling how comforting and familiar it is only adds to how . . . _small_ and protected he feels. He knows he's been more closed off as he's gotten older, especially as his embarrassing feelings for his Master grows, so he gets unbelievably happy when there are any moments of easy domesticity between them. 

His feelings for Obi-Wan still drift through his mind though, about how he'd like Obi-Wan to come over here and gently wake him, carry him to Obi-Wan's bed and slowly undress him, and then fuck him deeply, lovingly. He shifts a little on the couch, trying not to let his mind linger too much on that last one lest he really does embarrass himself in front of Obi-Wan. 

Anakin is so far deep in this golden haze, nearly falling asleep properly, that the gentle hand on his shoulder startles him. "It's late, my Padawan, you should get to bed before you fall asleep here," Obi-Wan says softly, taking his hand away. Anakin just grumbles a little and squirms deeper into the cushions, making Obi-Wan laugh lightly. "Anakin . . ." He says with a smile in his voice, and then his hand is back, this time in his hair. Anakin automatically presses into the touch, forgetting himself for a moment and thinking this might just be a lovely dream fueled by his fantasies. 

"Mmh, okay, Daddy." The hand leaves his hair, and he pouts for a second before realization crashes over him. He opens his eyes to see Obi-Wan staring down at him, an indiscernible expression on his face, and Anakin knows he's hiding what he's really feeling and that only makes him feel worse. His face flames, and he feels his heart pound out of his chest as panic blankets him. 

_That_ word was never supposed to be thought of too much, let alone spoken aloud. It felt so _right_ and natural to say it in that moment, yet he knows it's weird, especially when Obi-Wan's just his Master. 

Anakin quickly sits up, his feelings of being soft and cozy totally gone, wanting desperately to escape, and _Force_ , Obi-Wan is just standing there and Anakin has no idea how he feels. "Hah . . ." Anakin begins weakly. "Sorry about that. Weird dream." He says that as if that really explains anything at all, but Obi-Wan just takes it and nods, letting Anakin suddenly stand up and walk as quickly as he dares to his bedroom. "Goodnight," he mumbles, not even knowing if Obi-Wan can hear him anymore, but not caring enough as he lets his door slide shut behind him and he exhales a shaky breath. 

_Fuck_. 

And he definitely does _not_ get off the next day by thinking about calling Obi-Wan _Daddy_ while getting fucked by him, leaving Anakin feeling more embarrassed and confused than ever. 

***

Beyond all of Anakin's wildest dreams, he and Obi-Wan get together several years later. It should be inevitable really, when during the war there are countless times that they collapse onto the same bed, exhausted, and wake up in each other's arms. When undressing or bathing in front of each other starts ending in flushed cheeks and badly hidden erections. When one bad battle ends in Anakin frantically kissing an injured Obi-Wan. 

Their relationship now feels the same as it always did, yet incredibly new and different at the same time. It's not the best time for this to happen, really, in the middle of a galactic war, but they might not get another chance tomorrow. Now they can sleep in the same bed as close as they want, and have a kiss for good luck, and act on their sexual desires that apparently they've both had for a while. 

The problem is that they don't have the proper _time_ for much sex, both because they're often apart on separate missions, and when they're together there's so much to do and always the chance they'll be interrupted. All they've gotten to do is grind against each other and pull their cocks out, still fully dressed, and use each other's hands. But Anakin desperately wants more, especially fueled by the filth Obi-Wan murmurs in his ear while Anakin arches against him and tries not to moan too loudly. 

The word _Daddy_ still gets caught in his throat sometimes, especially when Obi-Wan is praising him and taking control and Anakin is mindless with pleasure. But he tries to push it far from his mind so that he doesn't scare Obi-Wan away now that he has him, and he desperately hopes Obi-Wan forgets that slip-up from when he was a Padawan. 

But now he is anxiously excited because he and Obi-Wan finally both have time off together, so they can relax at the Temple and forget about everything else for a little while. That also means proper _beds_ and time and privacy, and he hopes they can actually get naked and do _more_. Like finally getting Obi-Wan to fuck him. 

Obi-Wan had to immediately go to a Council meeting when they got to the Temple, so Anakin took a good shower and then let himself into Obi-Wan's quarters where he now waits on the couch. He fidgets as he waits, trying not to lose his nerve or start sweating with nervousness. He's just in his tunics and pants and it makes him feel strangely naked already without the usual layers of tabards and belts. 

Finally he senses Obi-Wan coming towards the door, so he tries to look as natural as possible where he sits. He's not sure he succeeds though. " _Anakin_ ," Obi-Wan murmurs as he walks in, a smile on his face, as if he _didn't_ expect Anakin to be here, to want to spend as much time as possible with him. Obi-Wan quickly takes off his boots and utility belt before walking over to Anakin, stooping down to give him a slow, sweet kiss as his hands cradle his cheeks. 

"Hi," Anakin says softly when they part, and he's already panting slightly. With Obi-Wan so _close_ now and with the knowledge that they can finally _do_ this properly, heat already coils within him. He can't stop the flicker of arousal and pure want that projects to Obi-Wan through their bond, and he shivers as Obi-Wan's hand threads through his hair, tugging just a bit. 

"What do you want, darling? What can I do for you?" The endearment, combined with the light grip on his hair that makes him keep his gaze on Obi-Wan, makes him crumble already, and he cannot wait another moment. 

"I want you to fuck me, _please_ , Obi-Wan, I want—I want—" Obi-Wan lets out a pleased laugh. 

"Okay, here, let's—" he helps Anakin stand up, and Anakin now notices how Obi-Wan's eyes have darkened and how there's a light flush to his skin. It just sends another wave of heat through him, mouth parting slightly.

"Do you want to . . . fuck me?" He still asks, feeling suddenly shy now that they're more or less at eye level. The heated look Obi-Wan fixes on him makes him swallow thickly, feeling desired, _wanted_. Obi-Wan steps closer to him and starts kissing down the side of his face, his jaw, around his neck to nip at his ear. 

"I very much do, dear one," Obi-Wan breathes into his ear, and it sends Anakin's eyelashes fluttering, a small, embarrassing noise escaping him. He feels Obi-Wan smile against his skin, and he tilts his head back, baring his neck for more of Obi-Wan's mouth. 

Obi-Wan hums in satisfaction and latches his mouth onto Anakin's neck, kissing his way down and tugging the collars of Anakin's tunics down, only sucking where his skin isn't usually revealed under all his clothes. But Anakin would gladly not give a kriff about Jedi propriety if it meant he could have Obi-Wan's marks all over him, all the time. Obi-Wan comes even closer still, and Anakin suddenly gasps at the feeling of Obi-Wan's hard cock against his upper thigh. 

He can't help but reach a hand down and grip Obi-Wan's cock through his pants, making Obi-Wan suddenly groan against his skin. Anakin feels faint already, his own cock throbbing in his trousers as the gentle scrape of Obi-Wan's beard makes him tremble. Obi-Wan's leg comes between his own, and then Anakin's cock is pressing against it. He bites his lip to hold back a whimper, body already melting at all the sensations overwhelming him. 

" _Please_ ," he says breathily, pleadingly, and Obi-Wan finally pulls back to look at him, licking his lips. 

"Bedroom?" He asks hoarsely, and Anakin nods frantically, tugging Obi-Wan along by the hand and trying to kiss him at the same time as they walk into Obi-Wan's bedroom. Anakin lets himself fall back onto the bed, quickly scooching back so that Obi-Wan can follow him. Anakin pulls off his tunics, Obi-Wan's eyes on him, but he hesitates when he gets to his undershirt, partly because he has to take his glove off to take off the shirt. Obi-Wan senses his nervousness, because he starts shucking off his layers too. 

Anakin watches, enraptured, as more of Obi-Wan is revealed, this moment having more importance than times before their relationship because of the anticipation of what they're about to do. Finally Obi-Wan is shirtless, and Anakin's gaze skims over his chest, desperately wanting to touch every part of Obi-Wan, and he feels himself blush at the thought. He looks down and fumbles with the buckles on his glove, before he suddenly stops, not knowing whether or not Obi-Wan would be comfortable seeing his right hand in bed because it might make him uncomfortable or he'll think it's _weird_ —

"Darling," Obi-Wan says, shifting so that he's kneeling closer to Anakin, "can I take it off for you?" He indicates the glove and Anakin freezes, his tumbling thoughts suddenly stopping at Obi-Wan's words. He nods, eyes still lowered, and Obi-Wan reaches out to softly take Anakin's right hand in his own. He goes through the methodical movements of taking off the glove, copying what he's seen Anakin do several times now, though still not very often. 

It feels profoundly intimate, especially when Anakin's mechno-hand is revealed and Obi-Wan brings it up to his mouth to kiss the gold-plated fingers.

"Every single part of you is beautiful, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmurs, and Anakin feels his heart beating rapidly and is sure he's never been so red in his life. But heat pools deep within him with more intensity, and once Obi-Wan lets go of his hand, he gets the courage to take his undershirt off. 

Obi-Wan whispers out his name again as if in awe, before gently holding him by the scruff of his neck and kissing him deeply. Anakin lets them sink down onto the bed, until he's lying on his back with Obi-Wan over him. They've never been in this position before except when sparring, and Anakin finds he likes it immensely when Obi-Wan is over him, with his strong arms caging him in, muscles on display, and Anakin feels himself relaxing now. 

Obi-Wan pulls back from Anakin to run a hand down his body, starting from his neck, tracing the divots of his collarbones, teasing around his nipples, trailing light fingers down his ticklish stomach, and then back up. Anakin's breath is already shaky, and Obi-Wan's touch feels like it drags heat across his body, making him tremble. Obi-Wan has an expression of rapture on his face, and it fills Anakin with both disbelief and arousal. 

"Sweetheart, you are _divine_ ," Obi-Wan says, and the praise combined with being pinned under Obi-Wan's gaze makes him squirm. Obi-Wan sits up, straddling Anakin's legs, and brings both his hands back down to Anakin's chest. He finally touches Anakin's nipples, alternating between soft caresses and squeezing them between two fingers. Anakin's breath hitches, arching into Obi-Wan's touch. Then Obi-Wan puts one hand under Anakin, resting against his lower back, and leans down to lick over one of his nipples, making him moan softly before he can stop himself. "That's it, you're doing perfectly, Anakin," Obi-Wan says against his skin. 

And with Obi-Wan's words, Obi-Wan's mouth on sensitive skin, and the way his hand presses Anakin possessively against his body, it's all too easy for Anakin to slip up again.

All too easy for him to throw his head back as his eyes fall shut and moan out, " _Daddy_." 

His eyes immediately snap open to find Obi-Wan staring down at him, and like before, Anakin can't tell what he's thinking. A prickle of uncomfortable heat washes over him in embarrassment, his heart beating rapidly for an entirely different reason now. 

"I'm sor— _mmph_!" Obi-Wan is suddenly kissing him hard, and Anakin kisses back by instinct, but he's still confused and sheepish. Obi-Wan pulls back after a moment, panting and looking more flushed than ever. 

"Say it again. If you want," Obi-Wan says breathlessly, eyes dark and glinting. Anakin's own eyes widen, and he feels a flicker of hope and renewed arousal within him. 

"You like it . . . Daddy?" Anakin asks tentatively, very aware of Obi-Wan's body on top of his own, the warm press of his hand on Anakin's skin. Obi-Wan groans, the sound of it sending a sharp stab of pleasure right through him, and Obi-Wan starts kissing messily down Anakin's neck. He feels incredibly overwhelmed, but in a good way now, his embarrassment and then surprise making way for intense want. 

"Yes, Ani," Obi-Wan finally answers as he pulls away. Anakin's mind blanks for a moment at his old nickname being used once more, feeling another unexpected wave of heat rush through him at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice curling around the word. Anakin now finds himself thinking back to that first time he slipped up and called him _Daddy_ when he was a Padawan, wondering if Obi-Wan's perfectly schooled expression was masking his own desire in that moment, wondering if Obi-Wan got off to the thought of being called Daddy as much as Anakin got off to calling him it. 

Anakin closes his eyes and cautiously reaches out in their bond, feeling the surge of arousal that Obi-Wan is experiencing through it. Obi-Wan lets him see just how much he wants Anakin right now, how he truly likes this, truly desires Anakin in any way he's comfortable with. He lets Obi-Wan in too, how his need for Obi-Wan has only grown in the past few years, and how he was always self-conscious about his secret desires, about the word always stuck on his tongue. 

" _Gods_ , the way you want it, want me . . . I can _feel_ it, it's—" Anakin opens his eyes again at Obi-Wan's words, and Obi-Wan looks out of breath, desperate just like Anakin. He arches up into Obi-Wan's body, wanting him to _do_ something now. 

"Yes— _yes_ , I want it, Obi-Wan, want you, Daddy, _please_." Anakin tries to reach for the waistband of Obi-Wan's pants, _needing_ to see his cock, but Obi-Wan gently stops him. Anakin barely holds back a petulant whine, but releases a shaky breath instead once Obi-Wan lays a hand over the outline of Anakin's cock through his pants, squeezing slightly. 

"You first, my darling," Obi-Wan murmurs, and Anakin lifts his hips up as Obi-Wan pulls his pants and underwear down. He feels slightly nervous again, because even though they've seen each other naked and Obi-Wan has held his cock, made him _come_ , this has him feeling oddly vulnerable. 

But Obi-Wan is staring at the rest of his body as it's revealed, tendrils of appreciation coming through their bond. Obi-Wan tosses the last of his clothes off the bed, and then he's holding Anakin's cock in a loose grasp, his thumb swiping over the head of his cock where precome is beading. 

"My pretty baby," Obi-Wan says softly, praisingly, and it makes Anakin's hips jerk up into Obi-Wan's touch and an embarrassing whine crawls out of his throat. He feels himself flushing hard again, head turning as if to try and press his face into the pillow. But Obi-Wan stops him again, turning his head back with a careful hand on his cheek. "Don't hide, Ani, Daddy wants to hear you."

" _Fuck_ ," Anakin says immediately in response, eyelashes fluttering. Obi-Wan calling himself _Daddy_ is even more arousing than he thought it would be. Obi-Wan just grins at him, and shifts off of him so that he's between Anakin's legs, one hand keeping his cock steady as he leans down to take Anakin into his mouth. 

Anakin can't stop himself from crying out now, gritting his teeth and his fingers twist in the sheets at his side. It's so overwhelming to feel the warm, wet heat of Obi-Wan's mouth enveloping his cock, to see the _sight_ of Obi-Wan pleasuring him like this. Obi-Wan's hand travels down to play with his balls, the other keeping a firm grip on his hips so that he doesn't buck up too much. 

Obi-Wan moves slowly up and down his cock, tongue pressing against him, and he sucks softly like he knows how intense everything feels for Anakin right now. Anakin already feels himself barreling towards coming, especially when Obi-Wan's gaze flicks up to meet his own. He struggles to see with his eyes that are heavy with pleasure, and trembling hands move down to hold onto Obi-Wan's freckled shoulders to keep him grounded. 

" _Daddy_ , I'm—" Anakin gasps out, feeling Obi-Wan hum in satisfaction around him, which makes Anakin moan. Obi-Wan properly pulls off, and Anakin's spit-soaked cock feels cold without Obi-Wan's mouth on him. 

"Are you going to come, sweet one?" Obi-Wan asks, panting slightly, and Anakin nods frantically. 

"Yes—please, Daddy," Anakin begs, not caring anymore about how whiny his voice sounds. 

"You can come, Anakin, I want you to," Obi-Wan says, before his mouth sinks back down onto Anakin's cock. He sucks harder this time, with more purpose, and Anakin can barely take the tightness of it. Little moans are constantly being drawn out of him, quickly losing his self-consciousness about the sounds he makes. 

Then Obi-Wan swallows thickly around him, and at the same time his hand drifts down over his taint to pet around his hole, and that is more than enough to tilt him over the edge. As usual, his orgasm with Obi-Wan is so much more intense than even ones on his own often are, feeling like his orgasm is stripped from his body as the white-hot pleasure rolls through him. 

Obi-Wan keeps his mouth on him the entire time, using his hand to gently stroke him through it. Anakin's breaths come in gasps as he still shakes, feeling his cock throb with achy pleasure as Obi-Wan gently pulls off and swallows his come. Then Obi-Wan is leaning over him and kissing him, and Anakin moans into it as he tastes his own release. Obi-Wan eases out of the kiss and smiles down at him, looking so proud and happy that it fills Anakin's chest with a warm glow. 

" _Good_ boy, Ani, you looked so pretty doing just as I asked." Obi-Wan's soft words make that warmth only grow, and Anakin feels very pleased and taken care of, making him smile lazily back. He feels a lot more relaxed now that his orgasm rendered him boneless and helped him get to the right headspace to truly enjoy this without fear. 

" _Mmm_ , thank you, Daddy," Anakin says with an exhale, feeling languid as he stretches slightly, Obi-Wan's heady gaze on him making him giddy. Obi-Wan cups the side of Anakin's face with his palm. 

"What would you like now, sweetheart? We can also stop whenever you need to." Anakin's eyes wander down to the tent in Obi-Wan's trousers, knowing very much what he wants to do next. 

"Can I have your cock in my mouth, please?" Anakin asks, hoping he sounds polite and not as impatient as he feels. But Obi-Wan's breath hitches, his thumb trailing over Anakin's skin until the pad of it brushes his lips. Anakin automatically parts his lips and takes the tip of Obi-Wan's thumb into his mouth, making a pleased little sound at Obi-Wan's hungry gaze on him. He flicks his tongue out to lick once at Obi-Wan's thumb before releasing it from his mouth. " _Please_ , Daddy?"

That seems to break Obi-Wan out of his daze, and he pulls back with a little kiss to Anakin's forehead. "Okay, Ani, I'll give you what you want." Obi-Wan starts to finally undo his pants, Anakin intently watching his every move. 

"Like that's such a hardship when you want it too," Anakin teases, and Obi-Wan gives him a quick grin. But anything else Anakin would have said is driven out of his mind when Obi-Wan finally kicks all his bottom layers off, and Obi-Wan's cock is revealed. Anakin has already become enamoured with it, the way it looks, how it reacts to his touch, to how it feels in his grip, thicker than his own cock. 

But now he gets to taste it, something he's wanted for ages, and even more so since he swiped a bit of Obi-Wan's come to taste after one of their previous quick times. He's also a little bit intimidated by the size of Obi-Wan, but at the same time he's very aroused about how big Obi-Wan's cock is. He wants his jaw to ache, to have him deep enough that he chokes, to feel more than full and work hard to try and take all of him.

Anakin reaches out to softly wrap a hand around Obi-Wan's cock, making him hiss. Anakin is familiar enough with his hand on Obi-Wan's cock to know exactly what he likes, and he does that now, staring enraptured at the flesh disappearing and reappearing underneath his grip. "Anakin," Obi-Wan gasps, gently pulling Anakin's hand away, "as lovely as I know your hands are, I would like to be able to do more before I come, including being in your pretty mouth." Obi-Wan's hand comes up to cup Anakin's cheek again, and Anakin smiles coyly. 

"And my ass?" That makes Obi-Wan's eyes flutter close with a shaky exhale, and Anakin feels a swoop of arousal in response. "You can come in me too, I want you to do it, Daddy, _please_." Obi-Wan's hand on his face suddenly grips his chin, and the dark glint in his eyes makes Anakin breathless. 

"Fuck, baby boy." Anakin's heart pounds wildly, wondering what Obi-Wan's next move will be. After a moment where Obi-Wan takes a few steadying breaths, he releases his grip on Anakin and smiles. "We'll see, Ani, but one thing at a time. You still want to put your mouth on me?" 

Anakin nods enthusiastically, so Obi-Wan guides them to switch places until Obi-Wan is the one reclining against the pillows with Anakin between his legs. Anakin hovers there, staring down at Obi-Wan's waiting cock and feeling a bit nervous again. He feels Obi-Wan's soothing hand return to his face, pushing hair out of his eyes.

"You've got it, sweet boy, you're being very good." Obi-Wan's words make him shiver again, but he gets the courage to keep the base of Obi-Wan's cock steady with his flesh hand, his mechno one on Obi-Wan's hip. Then he leans down and tentatively flicks his tongue out, tasting the salt and spice that is this part of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's hands pet gently through his hair, and feeling emboldened, he takes Obi-Wan into his mouth. 

He relishes all the little sounds that escape Obi-Wan as Anakin hollows his cheeks and pushes his head further down until he thinks that surely he can't go any farther, even though he knows he's nowhere close to taking all of him. Then he pulls back up, his tongue dragging along Obi-Wan's cock and writhing against the bottom of it as he gets used to this feeling. That makes Obi-Wan properly moan, and Anakin pulls fully off after he tongues at the head for a moment. 

"Is that how you do it, Daddy?" He asks, half teasing and half serious, and he's delighted to hear Obi-Wan's pained groan in response to his words. He wears a smug grin at Obi-Wan's reaction, and Obi-Wan tugs a bit at his hair in retaliation. Anakin suddenly gasps at the feeling, his scalp tingling with pleasure, and now Obi-Wan is the one to grin. 

"Yes, Anakin, you're doing it perfectly. You look so pretty taking my cock in your heavenly mouth, my darling." Obi-Wan tugs at Anakin's curls a little harder, and Anakin suddenly moans. He sucks more spit into his mouth and latches back onto Obi-Wan's cock, perhaps a bit too vigorously because he immediately goes too far down and gags. "Careful," Obi-Wan says softly once Anakin pulls off again, hand caressing Anakin's cheek. "I don't want to hurt my sweet little boy."

Anakin feels himself blush, and once Obi-Wan pulls his hand away, he inhales and exhales slowly before sinking his mouth carefully down onto Obi-Wan's cock again. He bobs his head nice and easy, taking more of Obi-Wan every time. Obi-Wan's hands find his curls again, but they just tug light enough for Anakin to feel it, but not enough to pull Anakin down or control his head. He starts to adore it, even as his eyes start to water because of the pressure at the back of his throat, and he doesn't mind the drool that trickles out of his mouth and slides down Obi-Wan's cock before being caught by Anakin's fist at the base. 

Obi-Wan doesn't stop talking either, and Anakin doesn't know whether he wants him to keep going or stop, because now Anakin is so hard he _hurts_. "There you go, sweetheart, you're being such a good boy. Your mouth feels so good and warm, and you look so pretty with your lips wrapped around me, looking like an _angel_. You've gotten me nice and wet, Ani, making me feel so good." Hearing praise that he's learned to crave, especially from Obi-Wan's familiar voice, is nearly overwhelming. 

He suddenly pulls off of Obi-Wan's cock and presses his forehead against Obi-Wan's hip, feeling faint from arousal. " _Daddy_ ," he pants, his back arching as his hole clenches around nothing as he aches for something to fill him. "Daddy, _please_!" Obi-Wan's grip tugs tighter at his hair, gently pulling him up Obi-Wan's body so Obi-Wan can look at him. 

"What do you want, my pretty little baby? Tell me what you need." Obi-Wan is panting himself, his skin bloomed in a pink flush and his eyes dark except for the sliver of grey-blue around the edges. He also has a little piece of hair out of place at the front, and that alone is always enough to be Anakin's undoing, to see the perfect General Kenobi losing his control. 

"Fuck me—please, I need you to fuck me, Daddy," Anakin begs breathlessly, his hips instinctively trying to roll down against Obi-Wan. 

"Okay, Ani, but we'll take it slow." Obi-Wan's voice is coming out a little shaky, and he clears his throat like he's trying to get a hold on himself. 

But Anakin _wants_ and he wants it _now_. His fingers are already finding their way behind his body as if he doesn't even mean to, and they press against his hole impatiently. Obi-Wan notices and suddenly grips Anakin's arm, which stills him with a little whimper. Now Obi-Wan's voice has a stern edge to it. 

"Anakin, let Daddy do it." Another whine escapes Anakin, and then Obi-Wan is flipping them over again until he kneels between Anakin's legs. Anakin shamelessly spreads his legs, enjoying Obi-Wan's warm gaze on him now that he feels so desperate. "Good," Obi-Wan says appreciatively, and Anakin's body unconsciously arches up in response. 

Obi-Wan leans away for a second to find a new bottle of lube in his travel bag that sits on his bedside table, like he'd gotten it while they were gone specifically for this purpose. He drops the bottle on the bed and gets comfortable between Anakin's legs again, coaxing Anakin into drawing his knees up with his feet flat on the bed. He gets a little more embarrassed now that he's fully exposing himself to Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan's arousal and want seeps through their bond, even more so when Obi-Wan's fingers trail next to his cock until they dance gently around his hole. 

"You are as pretty and perfect here as you are everywhere else," Obi-Wan murmurs, Anakin feeling the ghost of a touch over his rim. Anakin tries to keep still, but he's trembling from Obi-Wan's touch, from being so on display like this. Then Obi-Wan is suddenly leaning down. 

"Obi-Wan, wha— _ah_!" Anakin's head falls back as Obi-Wan's _tongue_ licks over his hole, sending a cascade of sparks through him. His hips try to press forward to seek more of Obi-Wan's touch, and Obi-Wan hums against him. Obi-Wan's tongue delves inside of him just a bit, enough to make Anakin want so much more. " _Fuck_ , Daddy," he moans, never expecting this to feel as good as it does, Obi-Wan's warm, deft tongue against sensitive skin and muscle. 

"Good?" Obi-Wan asks, pulling away slightly. 

" _Yes_ , but maybe—a little too good—" Anakin gasps, head still swimming, feeling that he could very easily come again from this if Obi-Wan kept going, and he would barely even need to touch his cock. 

"Another time then," Obi-Wan replies, smiling with slight amusement, and he sits up so he can grab the bottle of lube. "This still okay, Ani?" Anakin immediately nods. 

"Yeah, please, Daddy," he says breathlessly, watching as Obi-Wan slicks his fingers. 

"Have you only had your own fingers here?" Obi-Wan asks as he presses soft, slicked fingertips around Anakin's rim. Anakin's breath hitches as he feels the coldness, the anticipation making him weak with want. 

"Mm-hm," he says with a bit of difficulty, already so overwhelmed just by Obi-Wan's teasing touches. "I—I always took as many fingers as I could so I would be able to take your cock someday," he gasps out, and Obi-Wan makes a broken noise in the back of his throat. 

" _Sith hells_ , baby boy. Did you lay in your bunk at night when we were apart, fucking yourself on your fingers as you muffled your whimpers into your hand?" Anakin whimpers right now, especially as one of Obi-Wan's fingers presses _in_ just a bit. 

Anakin quickly nods and projects the memory towards Obi-Wan of yesterday on the _Resolute_ , when he was in his cabin on his hands and knees, reaching behind himself to desperately thrust three fingers inside of him until his head was buried in his pillow and his thighs shook. Obi-Wan groans at the image, sending his intense arousal right back at Anakin. 

"Good boy, Ani." And then he's finally, _finally_ sinking his finger properly inside of Anakin. He gives a drawn-out moan, trying not to tense up and instead relax as he takes Obi-Wan's finger. The feeling is sort of strange compared to using his own fingers, and Obi-Wan stops halfway in. "Okay?" Obi-Wan asks, searching his face. 

" _Yeah_ , yes, Daddy," Anakin replies shakily. Obi-Wan's other hand runs soothingly down his flank as he presses his finger further in, continuing to open Anakin up. Obi-Wan's finger feels thick yet gentle, petting inside of Anakin as he finally takes it all. " _Another_ , please, Daddy," Anakin starts to beg, his hips tilting up. Obi-Wan's tortuously slow pace makes him _ache_. 

"Alright, Anakin, you're doing so well." Obi-Wan carefully starts to press in a second slicked finger, and Anakin grips the sheets tightly underneath him. He feels fuller now, even though he knows there is more to come, and Obi-Wan starts to gently thrust them in and out until Anakin loosens more around them. Obi-Wan presses them in deep and suddenly curls his fingers, finally rubbing against his prostate. Anakin makes an embarrassingly high-pitched sound at the feeling, especially as Obi-Wan doesn't relent from the spot. 

" _Ahh-hhh_ , Obi-Wan, _Daddy_ , fuck, that feels—" he can't even find the words to finish his sentence, instead dissolving into little moans and whines. His head is pressed hard against the pillow, eyes going hazy with pleasure. 

"You look so pretty writhing on my fingers, darling Ani. I bet you will look even prettier stuffed full of my cock." Anakin makes a truly pitiable whimper this time, back arching even more.

He tries to focus his eyes on Obi-Wan above him, who is biting his bottom lip, more hair falling out of place, his eyes dark and wild and full of desire. He looks devastatingly beautiful. 

"Can you take more, sweetheart?" Obi-Wan asks, breaking him out of his reverie, and Anakin nods vigorously. The third finger is a little harder to press inside with the others, and Anakin definitely feels the stretch now. Obi-Wan's fingers slowly sink in and out of him, twisting and petting inside of him until he feels himself opening up even more around the fingers, and Obi-Wan occasionally lets them brush purposefully against Anakin's prostate to make him mewl. 

"Am I ready now, Daddy? Can I have your cock in me, _please_?" Anakin's eyes drift down to Obi-Wan's cock as he pouts, knowing he sounds incredibly needy. Obi-Wan's cock is so flushed, so hard, and Anakin just _wants_. 

"Yes, I think you are ready enough, Ani," Obi-Wan says, voice sounding a bit strained. His other hand comes down to cup Anakin's cheek, making Anakin look back up at him. "But you must tell me if any of this is too much." Something warm blooms in Anakin's chest at the way Obi-Wan is so earnestly attentive and sincere, taking care of him every step of the way. 

"I will, I promise." Obi-Wan smiles and nods once, and then he slowly and carefully starts to pull his fingers out. Anakin whines at the loss even though he wanted this, and Obi-Wan placates him by wrapping a hand around his cock as he feels strangely empty with the fingers leaving him. Obi-Wan gently strokes him through it and Anakin cries out at the feeling. He'd not been paying much attention to his cock since he came, besides constantly feeling how much it's throbbing again, but now he realizes that he's practically _dripping_ from arousal, precome making a mess on his belly. 

"Could we switch positions so that you can be on top?" Obi-Wan asks. "That way you can have more control, and you can sit on my cock and ride me." A strangled moan escapes Anakin at the thought, and then he is nodding eagerly. Obi-Wan shifts to kneel next to Anakin, who gets up and hovers excitedly in the middle of the bed as Obi-Wan gets situated and props himself up slightly on the pillows. Anakin straddles Obi-Wan so that he kneels behind Obi-Wan's cock. 

"Like this?" Anakin asks, feeling suddenly more hesitant and shy again now that he's on top. He feels more on display here, but he relaxes a little when Obi-Wan places gentle hands on his hips, his thumbs tracing circles softly into his skin. 

"Yes, just like that for now, my good boy," Obi-Wan replies, sounding a bit breathless. He takes one hand off of Anakin to reach for the bottle of lube again, and presses it into Anakin's hand. "Do you want to get my cock ready for me?" Anakin nods dazedly, already staring down at Obi-Wan's cock. He puts some lube on his left hand and then wraps it around Obi-Wan's cock, getting it slick and relishing Obi-Wan's little gasps. 

Anakin groans himself, because while he's on top like this he can see the size of Obi-Wan's cock compared to his own, how when he holds it up against his stomach, he can imagine how deep it will go inside of him. He absolutely cannot wait any longer now, and Obi-Wan is looking desperate too from where he pants on the bed and keeps his heavy gaze fixed on Anakin. He sits up further on his knees as he holds Obi-Wan's cock steady, shifting forward a bit until it's positioned under him. 

"Careful," Obi-Wan murmurs, hands still stroking Anakin's skin. Obi-Wan watches him carefully, looking sweetly concerned, but once Anakin finally sits down until the head of Obi-Wan's cock is pressed against him, Obi-Wan grits his teeth and a shaky exhale escapes around them. 

The unyielding pressure pressing against Anakin's hole makes him gasp and pause, but then he is slowly rocking down and starting to properly take Obi-Wan. He stops for a moment about halfway in, instinctively clenching around the hardness of Obi-Wan's cock. They both moan in tandem, Obi-Wan's grip getting tighter around his hips. The feeling is intense at first, burning a little as Obi-Wan's cock stretches and fills him up even more than his fingers did. 

But he keeps going, letting gravity help him sink down until his body is flush with Obi-Wan's and he takes him all. It feels like Anakin can barely _breathe_ , and he stays still for a moment as he gets used to feeling this utterly full. 

"That's it, darling, you're such a good boy, doing so well," Obi-Wan says, and Anakin can feel him practically trembling beneath him as he tries hard not to fuck up into him. Obi-Wan's blatant want and how he's trying so hard not to lose control makes Anakin whimper softly, hips squirming on Obi-Wan's cock. Obi-Wan's eyes flutter close for a moment, before he's snapping them open to watch as Anakin curiously rises up on his knees a bit and then lowers himself back down, the way Obi-Wan's cock slides into him making little sparks run through his body. 

" _Ohh_ , Daddy—" he chokes out, rising up faster this time and rolling his hips back down. "B-been dreaming about this for _so_ long." He's starting to feel even more pleasure now as he eases up around Obi-Wan's cock and gets used to it, but it still feels so _big_ inside him. 

"Does it feel good, sweet one?" Obi-Wan asks, his hands roaming up and down Anakin's sides as Anakin continues to rise and fall like the tide on top of him. 

"Mmm-hmm," Anakin moans out, feeling like Obi-Wan is giving him something his body had been missing, making him complete. "Am I—am I doing it right, Daddy?" 

"Yes, darling, you're doing it perfectly, you look so beautiful riding my cock." At the same time as Obi-Wan's words, Anakin leans back a little as he grinds down, and the change in angle makes Obi-Wan's cock drag against his prostate. He suddenly cries out at the feeling, entire body jerking forward. "Mm, did you find your sweet spot, Ani?" Obi-Wan says, and Anakin can hear his smirk in his voice. Then Obi-Wan's hips are canting up to meet his own, and it shocks Anakin, making him dissolve into babbling. 

" _F-fuck,_ Daddy, please, _please_ ," Anakin gasps out, not even knowing what exactly he's begging for anymore—for Obi-Wan to go faster or harder, for Obi-Wan to never stop, for Obi-Wan to let Anakin come. Obi-Wan continues to thrust up into Anakin, and he can only take it, continuously whining as Obi-Wan fills him up just right and brushes teasingly against his prostate with every fuck in. 

"I knew you would take me so well, sweetheart, _knew_ you would look so pretty falling apart on my cock," Obi-Wan practically groans out, pupils blown and cheeks so flushed. Obi-Wan's praise makes Anakin delirious, makes him want even more and strive to be good for Obi-Wan. The slick slide of Obi-Wan's cock inside him, the obscene sound created by their bodies meeting, the way he _aches_ so good, is intoxicating. His thighs are trembling now, feeling weak with effort and arousal, and his curls stick to his forehead with sweat as his eyes go a little hazy once more. 

"Please, _please_ , Daddy, I want more, _harder_ , Daddy, please!" Anakin begs with breathy whines, mixed in with little hitches of breath when Obi-Wan thrusts in. He tries in vain to bounce on top of Obi-Wan as much as he can, but it's hard with how weak and trembly he feels. " _Ple-ease_ ," he practically sobs out. Obi-Wan slows to a delicious grind, and he reaches up to smooth some hair out of Anakin's face. 

"Shh, shh, I've got you, baby," Obi-Wan coos softly, a sharp contrast to the way he grabs Anakin by the hips and tumbles them over until Anakin's on his back with Obi-Wan over him. 

" _Mnh_ , yes, yes, yes, yes, _Daddy—_ " Obi-Wan immediately starts thrusting into him, his pace faster than before until it feels nearly overwhelming, everything else in his head gone except the feeling of Obi-Wan's cock driving into him hard. " _Yes_ —please— _fuck,_ Daddy—" he cries out, head falling back as Obi-Wan lifts one of Anakin's legs over his shoulder and holds it there. 

"Oh, does my little angel like it rough?" Obi-Wan asks teasingly, and Anakin can only keen, the ache building up more within him until it's almost too much, not helped by the gorgeous sight of Obi-Wan coming undone above him. Obi-Wan plants one hand on the bed so he can lean down closer to Anakin, which makes his cock go impossibly deeper. 

The intensity and Anakin's desperation brings tears to his eyes, vision blurring as Obi-Wan lets Anakin's leg fall around his waist instead. He reaches his now-free hand down to hold Anakin's cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. 

"Are you okay, Ani?" Obi-Wan asks softly, his pace now slow and languid. 

"Yes, just . . ." Anakin replies shakily, trying to think of the words to describe his emotions. "It all feels so good and it's so much, and I _love_ you and—" Obi-Wan's hips stutter into him a little harder, forcing a moan out of Anakin before he realizes what exactly he said. He's too far gone to feel an overload of anxiety anymore, but dimly, beyond the honey-sweet fog of pleasure, he panics because he's never truly said those three important words to Obi-Wan before. 

He's told him he loves him through the way he makes Obi-Wan tea in the morning just how he likes it, through the random hugs and peppering of kisses he gives him whenever they're together, through the way he tries to never leave his side in battle. But saying the words, saying _I love you_ out loud always felt too _real_ , like it would end this golden dream of getting to be with Obi-Wan, like Obi-Wan would—

He's dragged out of his spiraling thoughts by Obi-Wan's words, which he doesn't even register at first because of how unexpected they are. 

" _Anakin_ , fuck, I love you," Obi-Wan gasps out, eyes looking down at Anakin like he's _everything_. Anakin whimpers, heart thumping, and Obi-Wan grasps one of Anakin's hands in his own and squeezes. " _Gods_ , I wish I could show you how much I love you."

"Then fuck me— _fuck_ me, please, I'm—" Obi-Wan ups his pace again until it feels like all the breath has been knocked out of him. "I love you—Obi-Wan, I love you, I _love_ you—" his entire body is tensing now, feeling so, so terribly close yet so far from what he needs. Tears flow freely from him now as he clings onto Obi-Wan, his eyes falling shut no matter how much he tries to watch Obi-Wan. " _Please_ , Daddy, I need it, I _need_ —" 

"Oh my love, my precious boy, I'll give you what you need." Then Obi-Wan is wrapping a hand around Anakin's weeping cock as he drives steadily against his prostate. It's too much, too good, fire licking up his spine, and he shakes with the force of every sensation. He doesn't even know what sounds he's making anymore, he just wants and _wants_ and—

"I'm— _Daddy_ —please, I—" he's nearly there, but he just _can't_ —

"Anakin," Obi-Wan murmurs, and his voice is like an anchor that Anakin grabs tightly onto. "Ani, dear one, come for Daddy, that's a good boy—"

Anakin knows what's going to happen one second before it does, and there's only time for him to pull at Obi-Wan's hand so he can take two fingers into his mouth before he's coming. His orgasm feels like it's wrenched from deep within him, entire body shuddering as Obi-Wan fucks him through it. His eyes go unfocused and he clamps his lips onto Obi-Wan's fingers to stop himself from being too loud, and instead he moans desperately around them. 

As he slowly comes down, delicious warmth and pleasure sinking into every part of him, Obi-Wan takes his fingers out of his mouth. Anakin still trembles through the aftershocks as he registers Obi-Wan finally taking his hand off his cock, Obi-Wan's own hand covered in his come. Obi-Wan looks ruined, barely holding on to his control, but his eyes are so full of love too. Anakin makes a broken noise in the back of his throat when Obi-Wan licks some of his come off his hand, and then Anakin is pushing forward onto Obi-Wan's cock despite his sensitivity, Obi-Wan having slowed down his pace for Anakin's sake. 

"Keep going, _please_ , Daddy, want you to come in me," Anakin begs, and it makes Obi-Wan groan, giving Anakin a hard thrust at his words as if he didn't even mean to. He finally starts properly fucking into him again, holding onto Anakin's hips and panting as he stares down at Anakin. 

" _Fuck_ —you looked gorgeous coming on my cock, so perfect for me, and you—" Obi-Wan's words get shaky, breathless, and Anakin clings onto Obi-Wan again in encouragement. "You feel like I was made to be here," he finishes, one hand ghosting over Anakin's lower stomach and then further down. Little zings of pleasure shoot through Anakin at Obi-Wan's words, a high-pitched whine escaping him. 

" _Yes_ , you were, you were, Daddy, so give me your come, _please_ , I want it, _Obi-Wan_ , I love you," Anakin begs, even more desperately than he pleaded to come himself. Obi-Wan curses under his breath, and then he's leaning down to messily kiss Anakin as his hips grind in deep. 

" _Anakin_ ," Obi-Wan whispers against his lips, and then he's moaning and kissing Anakin properly. His body curls over Anakin, hands tightening around him, and Anakin feels him come in him. Obi-Wan's broken sounds vibrate against his lips, and the new and exhilarating feeling of having Obi-Wan's come in him makes Anakin whimper into Obi-Wan's mouth. 

Obi-Wan finally slows and then stops, staying inside Anakin while they pant against each other's lips for a moment. Obi-Wan gives Anakin a sprinkling of little kisses all over his face, especially where his dried tear tracks are, one hand running through his hair. 

"Thank you, Ani, you were so good, sweetheart, I love you so much," Obi-Wan murmurs between kisses, and it makes Anakin feel warm and loved. Eventually Obi-Wan carefully pulls out, Anakin grimacing a little at the feeling, but then he suddenly panics since Obi-Wan is now further away. He doesn't really know why, but the idea of Obi-Wan being anywhere except next to his side right now is heartbreaking. 

" _No_ —Daddy, no, don't leave," he pleads, but Obi-Wan just shushes him and lies down beside him now, wrapping his arms around him. 

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, darling," Obi-Wan says soothingly, and they spend a few minutes catching their breath, Anakin dozing occasionally as Obi-Wan runs hands over his skin and into his hair. 

Soon Anakin starts to feel like he's floating back down to awareness, his head not so foggy, though his body still feels heavy and lethargic. He also starts to feel a bit uncomfortable with the drying come and sweat on his body, and a shower sounds wonderful. Obi-Wan must realize this by the way Anakin starts to shift next to him, no longer in a hazy doze, and Obi-Wan kisses his forehead. 

"Do you want to wash up?" Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin nods. Obi-Wan gets up and Anakin mourns the loss of his body heat for a moment before Obi-Wan is helping him sit up and get off the bed. Now he realizes how sleepy his body is too, feeling languid as he wanders after Obi-Wan to the 'fresher. 

Obi-Wan starts the shower and gets out towels while Anakin reclines back against the wall, and he starts to feel a little embarrassed now about the come trickling down the inside of his thighs. But it's also kind of hot too, especially when he catches Obi-Wan staring. Anakin grins lazily back at him. 

"What, Daddy?" He teases, and Obi-Wan lifts an unamused eyebrow, but the effect is ruined by his blush. 

"Come on, the water will get cold," he says, and Anakin follows him into the shower. Anakin feels shy once more now that they're in this enclosed space together, and it feels so intimate to be showering together, regardless of whatever they may have done in bed. Anakin only quickly washes his body off since he took a shower earlier, but Obi-Wan didn't get a chance, so Anakin asks to wash his hair for him. 

Obi-Wan seems surprised and goes a little pink again, but he nods and lets Anakin massage shampoo into his hair. Once he rinses it out, Anakin catches Obi-Wan's gaze and suddenly Anakin can't pull his eyes away. They're drawn together under the water until their lips meet in an unhurried kiss, water streaming down both their bodies. 

Soon the water gets too cold to continue, and Obi-Wan steps out first so he can wrap a towel around Anakin. Once again he's shy as Obi-Wan ruffles his hair dry with another towel and kisses him on the head, and also when Obi-Wan gives him a pair of his own sweatpants to wear, even if they are a little short on Anakin. They go to the kitchen to get some water and a quick snack, though Anakin doesn't even finish his because he almost nods off right at the table. The last few stressful weeks are finally catching up to him and he can't wait to sleep and fuck away the stress during the rest of their break. 

He quickly checks in with Ahsoka via comlink to make sure she's alright, and once he's certain she is, he and Obi-Wan climb back into bed, shutting off the lights along the way. This entire evening has felt painfully domestic, like this whole war isn't even going on and they're just a normal couple being able to love each other. Anakin finds that he really loves feeling like that, even if the outside world, beyond the cozy bubble of their warm bed, is still ever present in the back of his mind. 

"I can hear you thinking," Obi-Wan says quietly, Anakin hearing the rumble of his voice from where he has his head on Obi-Wan's chest. 

"Just thinking about how I love this. Love you," Anakin replies sleepily, hand tracing random patterns on Obi-Wan's skin. 

"Strange, I was thinking about how much I love you, too," Obi-Wan says, and Anakin can hear the warm smile in his voice. They lapse into comfortable silence for a while before Anakin breaks it again. 

"And thank you."

"Mm?" Obi-Wan asks, voice a little groggy like he's almost fallen asleep. 

"For being in my life. And staying in it, despite . . . everything." Obi-Wan gently picks up Anakin's hand and places it over his heart, letting Anakin feel Obi-Wan's heartbeat. At the same time, Anakin feels the golden warmth of Obi-Wan's love through their bond, that makes him think of Tatooine sunsets and jogan fruit pie and a field of flowers the mercurial color of Obi-Wan's eyes. 

"Of course, Anakin. And I'll never _truly_ be gone from it, not until the universe itself ends."

Anakin sleeps more peacefully than he ever has before, knowing that Obi-Wan loves him and accepts him, and that nothing in this galaxy could ever possibly tear them apart. 

And also knowing that Obi-Wan doesn't mind Anakin calling him _Daddy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! :)


End file.
